


Shindanmaker Drabble Challenge

by Amonoff



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Bravely Second
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonoff/pseuds/Amonoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short dabbles of 500-1000 words that involves 4 words given to me by the ever popular Shindanmaker : (character name) has apppeared! What to do?<br/>This is mostly a creative outlet since I don't have time to write 3000 words with college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean: Punch, Kick, Leave, Worship

“Ugh…” Janne groaned. He expected to wake up to the hanging sun’s harsh light with his body continuing to wail from the unforgiving pavement, but instead of either, he awoke to a plain cream ceiling sheltering him and the heavy scent of medicine. 

 

Janne pushed up his body from the soft mattress with a surprising a ease that left him confused. Looking down at his arms, he saw that they had been thoroughly treated and bandaged. He was even more confused because the last thing he very clearly remembered was being left on a lonely alley for dead and he was sure that the men who had attacked him weren’t so sloppy as to leave him without making sure of it.

 

At the thought of it, he cursed himself silently. He knew that the rival gang had placed a price on his head but he never imagined that they would be so low as to send group to ambush him.

 

A knock on the door separated Janne from his thoughts. A young boy carrying a tray of food and medicine came into the room, humming a brief tune that stopped once he saw Janne. 

 

“You’re up! How are you feeling?” He asked, sounding excited and relieved. Janne wasn’t though.

 

“Who are you? And where am I?”

 

“Oh, that’s right! We haven’t met yet.” The boy approached a table next to Janne to lay the tray down. “I’m Yewu and you’re in the Guatelatio Chapel’s quarters. I volunteer here.”

 

“A...chapel?”

 

“Yeah. Pastor Nikolai found you and brought you here. He was the one who treated you.”

 

“I see…” At least now, things were making sense to Janne and was relieved to know that he safe. Janne slide of the bed, managing to get on his legs as best as he could. 

 

“W-What are you doing? You should be resting.”

 

“Thanks for the help, but I can take care of myself from here.” As Janne tried to leave, Yew suddenly moved in his way, looking determined and worried.

 

“I’m sorry but according to Pastor Nikolai, your wounds won’t heal for another week! You need  rest.”

 

“What I need is to get to my apartment. I don’t need your help.” Janne tried to shove the other boy away, but his body was just too weak. Instead, he found himself wobbling into other boy, having lost his balance so easily. Even after a night’s rest, he could still hardly move properly.

 

“See? You need to stay here!” Yew nagged to Janne’s growing annoyance.

 

“Shut up! You’re not my mom! I don’t even know you!” Janne tried to move again, but Yew held him fast. Ignoring Janne's swearing, Yew dragged him back to his bed with a silly smile and smug laugh.

 

“Come on. If you can’t even walk you should really stay in bed.” Yew chimed. Janne wanted to beat the boy. It was utterly humiliating that he needed help from such a weakling to make it to his bed. He was that his brothers wouldn’t let him live it down either if they knew.

 

“I’m going to go get Pastor Nikolai! You wait here.”

 

Like he could even go anywhere, he thought. He grumbled in his bed as he watched the boy leave in a hurry. Janne wasn’t to keen on receiving another lecture to turn his life around from some overly-religious hoot.

  
He laid on his bed, uttering another swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this. A LOT OF FUN.


	2. Yu: Embrace, Caress Cheek, Marry, Kiss on the Lips

It was strange gift for Janne to give him. It was a silver ring pendant. The chain on it was simple but the ring itself looked like it must’ve caused a fortune.

 

Still, Yew loved it. The emerald stone on it meant hope, which was what Yew felt every single time he looked at it. It was ironic considering that the day Janne gave it to him was a complete disappointment.

 

Janne had been acting so strange and romantic and from Nikolai hints, he was sure that Janne was thinking of proposing to him. When Janne said he wanted to give something after a private dinner between the two, Yew was expecting nothing but a ring. A ring pendant for a gift came close, but it wasn’t a wedding ring.

 

Yew still waited though, expecting it coming...until about two weeks passed. Yew felt frustrated, but he couldn’t force Janne into something as big as marriage.

 

So Yew decided to keep waiting, with the ring pendant giving him some comfort. Yew sighed though.

 

He really wished that Janne would hurry, though.

 

“Yew,” Nikolai came into the office with a cheery look. Yew tucked the pendant back into his coat.

 

“Yeah, Nikolai?”

 

The man then pulled Janne from his side, who kept squirming in his hold. “Janne has something to tell you. For real, this time.”

 

“What?” Yew asked. Nikolai didn’t answer and instead just shoved Janne inside. He then slammed the door and Yew heard the door lock from the outside. Yew got up from his chair worry this time. “Nikolai!? Janne’s what going on?”

 

“Uh-” Janne looked like a nervous wreck. He kept mumbling something under his breath that Yew couldn’t hear. “Yew-I-uh….”

 

Yew could see that he wasn’t about to calm down any time soon. “You want some tea, Janne?”

 

Yew handed him a cup, which Janne accepted nervously. “T-Thanks, Yew…”

  
  


He took a sip and a few deep breaths. “I...Yew...Do you, eh, remember that night I gave you that pendant?”

 

“Yes. I still have it here.” Yew took it out to show him. “Do you need it?”

 

“NO! Uh, I mean…” Janne kept his head down. “I….lied about the….Yew, are you, um….happy?”

 

“Huh? Yeah, I am.”

 

“Yeah…..” Janne mumbled. A bang on their door made them jump. Yew could practically hear Nikolai yelling at Janne to hurry up.

 

“Tch!!! Yew….Nikolai says that you’ve been down lately…” Janne said.

 

Yew frowned a little. He was but only because of Janne. “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Well….Nikolai told me that you’ve...misinterpreted something?”

 

“W-What?” Janne’s words concerned Yew. So Janne wasn’t planning any proposal? “Oh...sorry…”

 

“N-No, don’t apologize!” Janne said in panic. He coughed, apologizing for his tone. “Yew...I’m sorry. Ahah...ugh… Yew, I was wondering...if you’d be happy about living a simple life?”

 

“Huh…? Of course I would!” Yew said. “I’m okay with any kind of life! You should know that, Janne.”

 

“I-I do! But it’s going to be hard, Yew. I just need you to be sure so…”

 

Yew’s breath faltered. “Why…?”

 

“I…” Janne scratched his cheek. “...just, are you sure, Yew? I mean it. It’ll be harder and you’ll face a lot of problems.”

 

“I’m sure! 100% sure!” Yew replied and with a strong nod. Janne looked surprised, then flustered.

 

“Well...could you give me the pendant?”

 

“Huh? Oh! Of course!” Yew hastily undid the chain and returned it Janne. The fencer was shaking even more.

 

“Yew, if you want then, could you….would you spend your life with me?”

 

“YES!! Of course! I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that!” Yew hugged Janne with a tight squeeze. He heard Janne wheeze, “W-What? And keep your voice down-!”

 

“Oh, right, sorry. I’m just so happy!” Yew was laughing. It was all too good to be true. Halfway, as Yew was trying to think of something else to say, Janne suddenly stroked his cheek.

  
Before Yew knew it, Janne’s lips were against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not lie. This was way out of my comfort zone.


	3. Yu: Yell at, Bang, Flatter, Kick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In continuation to the first drabble.

His body felt like it was of made nothing but pain now. Yew could barely even move a finger to free himself from his restraints, which wasn’t an exaggeration. After being stomped on several times, Yew was certain that they were all broken now. He had trained in fencing since he was a kid but nothing prepared him for such a brutal assault.

 

“Oi, still alive there, Rich boy?” One of the thugs came over to check on him again. He had smile that was just too creepy.

 

Yew grunted back angrily at him. He saw him laugh. If he wasn’t tied to a chair, he would’ve punched him.

 

“What are you planning on doing with me?!”

 

The thug ignored him and returned to his others friends, who looked amused to hear him fuming. It irritated and worried Yew. His kidnappers made sure to grab him alive but they weren’t doing much to keep him ‘comfortable’ and they spent little time talking about what they would do once they got their ransom money.

 

Yew couldn’t figure out what they wanted at all, and it made him even more uncomfortable with their maskless faces. If they weren’t worried about Yew identifying them later for the police, it made him anxious to wonder why.

 

There was no doubt in Yew that he was in the worst situation possible, and he could see his chances of surviving this ordeal passing with every minute.

 

“You think he’ll show?”

 

“If he wants to get his friend back, he’s gotta.”

 

On they went with their talk. Yew had no idea who they were talking about. With his upbring, he barely had any friends, much less ones who were violent.

 

Suddenly, the lights in the room shut off. He could his kidnappers’ surprise.

 

Light from a gas lantern managed to return a little brightness to the room. The guy with the medium build and black jacket, whom Yew assumed to be their leader, settled it down next to his feet. “Wally, Garner, go check the breaker.”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

The two left, looking much more serious. Their approached him, untying him quick from the chair before grabbing his shoulder and forcing him up. “Come on, kid!”

 

He shoved him hard to friends. With his legs banged up, Yew found himself to unable to even stand. He landed over concrete floor, which did a good job adding more bruises.

 

His captors grumbled irritably. He was pulled back up roughly and on his neck, he felt something cold. “I know you’re there, Janne! I’ll count to five and if you don’t show up before then, I’ll cut his neck!”

 

Yew heard his threat loud and clear. Yet, what concerned him more was that he was calling Janne.

 

Yew had no idea why a thug like him was calling his friend but he did know that he didn’t want him anywhere close to Janne.

 

“Five...four…”

 

He could feel the knife’s tip pressing deeper into his skin now, drawing a little blood on its sharp tip.

 

To Yew’s confusion, Janne came out and with a wooden stick in hand. The man scoffed as Yew panicked. Was Janne really thinking of fighting all five of them alone with just that?!

  


“So you did show up. It’s been too long, Janne.”

 

Janne looked like he was about to blow up, but he didn’t move a step. “Yeah, I’m here. Now let Yew go already. This is between you and me, right?”

 

The man smiled, amused by Janne’s request. “Why don’t we wait till the lights come back up? Just want to make sure that there’re no surprises.”

 

“So you’re not completely dumb.” There was another voice from behind them and there was nothing else Yew could hear from it but pure and utter fury. In the next second, he heard the man suddenly shriek before collapsing on his back, dropping the knife he held. As the thug’s friends yelled towards him, Yew saw their one source of light swiftly kicked across the room. With the shrill of the glass smashing against the hard, concrete floor, screams of pain suddenly rang across the room.

 

Yew could hear the fight that was ensuing and he could hear Janne roaring with each swing of his stick. It scared Yew a little.

 

“Come, Yew. I’m taking you home.”

 

Yew raised his head to the calmed voice. “I knew it was you, Brother. But...why’re you here? And why is Janne here?”

 

He didn’t answer, lifting Yew up in his arms like when he used to when they were little. “Janne will explain that himself. Right now...just rest, okay? You did great today.”

 

Yew rested against his shoulders. It’d been so long since he had seen him… Even with the circumstances, he was still grateful for the reunion.

 

Taking his advice, Yew decided to take a well-deserved nap. He sighed, relieved that his ordeal was over, despite all the questions he now had.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Yew sighed, awakening to a room that was filled with scent of antiseptic and next to him was Janne, sound asleep and covered in bandages. Not as much as himself, as he could see, though.

 

Yew looked down and casts on both his hands. He frowned, imagining how set back he would be in his medical studies without his hands for awhile. On the other hand, he should really be grateful that his hands were the only things broken.

 

“Janne, wake up. It’s my-” Denys came into the room a tray of spaghetti in hand and immediately, his eyes beamed up at him. “Yew! Thank heavens you’re finally awake!”  
  
He dumped the food on a table and rushed over to hug Yew in a crushing grip. He knocked Janne aside in his haste, but it didn’t bother him much.

 

“Brother! Why are you here?”  
  
“Well, it is my apartment.” Denys let go but he kept a hand on Yew’s head, a habit of his since they were kids.

 

“Ugh… What the heck, De- Yew!?” Now it was Janne’s turn to shove Denys away to hug him. Yew laughed nervously. Janne couldn’t see it but Denys was seething now. He could imagine him pinching Janne about it.

 

“Well...I’ll leave you two talk.” Denys said. He left abruptly and swiftly.

  
“Huh? Wait, Brother! ...what was that about?”


End file.
